


Brian asked me

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, M/M, Misunderstandings, Realizations, javi is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: An unexpected voice message, some confusing thoughts, it's all it takes for Javi.





	Brian asked me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my work for the challenge, the theme this time was "massage".
> 
> It's set somewhere in time, when Javi and Yuzu where training together in Toronto. Probably in early years.
> 
> Enjoy

Javi is just chilling in front of the tv, since he has this afternoon off, when the screen of his phone lights u. He stretches out his hand to grab it and check the notification and when he sees the Line logo he already knows who it is, there is only one person with which he uses this app: Yuzu. But what does he want? It’s not like they usually chat. It’s a voice message and Javi plays it straight away out of curiosity:

“Habi you home? Can I stop in one houl? To give you massage.”

A massage? Javi is confused. Very confused. Why would Yuzu want to give him a massage? He didn’t even know Yuzu knew how to do such things. He swipes on his phone and sends a voice message right back:

“Hey Yusu, I’m home sì, you can come, but why do you want to give me a massage?”

After that he doesn’t get an answer right back, but it’s understandable since Yuzu should be still at the club training. The answer arrives in text form about twenty minutes later:

**Brian asked me**

  
  


Javi is even more confused than before: why would Brian ask Yuzu to do such a thing? It doesn’t really make any sense. But if it’s Brian who decided this he can’t say no, can he?

There’s still half an hour before Yuzu arrives, he thinks laying back down on the sofa. Javi’s idea had been to just keep watching his tv show, but without even realizing it his thoughts drift off: what kind of massage will Yuzu want to do? Will he bring oils? Will he ask Javi to undress? This last idea slightly unsettles him. It’s not like they have never been naked in the same room. No, that has happened plenty of times, but Javi usually keeps a sort of privacy: doesn’t look, keeps to himself and, more importantly, doesn’t touch. They hug all the time, that is true, but it’s different. How would it feel to have Yuzu’s hands on him? Working on his knotted-up muscles, caressing his skin. Will he be delicate, slowly caressing him in a relaxing manner, or will he be firmer, maybe making him scream with some pressures in a particularly painful point?

He will have Javi all under his eyes, he will be able to see everything. Will he look? What will he think? Will he… like it? Javier feels his thoughts going in very dangerous places. Unexpected places. Fast.

With the blink of an eye he finds himself imagining Yuzu’s touches all over his body. Yes, in every place, even… even the most intimate. It’s a sudden and unexpected thought but now he can’t erase from his mind the picture of Yuzuru stroking him or pushing one of his little fingers into… No. Stop Javi. Stop.   
He has now idea of how it happened but now he’s all worked up. And confused. There’s no limit to Javi’s confusion today. What should he expect now? What will happen when Yuzu finally arrives? He can’t get his mind off this ideas now. He’s agitated, jittery, and can’t stay still anymore. He gets up and starts aimlessly pacing around his apartment, picking random items up and relocating them mere centimeters further in futile tentatives of distracting himself.   
  


By the time Yuzuru finally rings him, his mind is a mess and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen anymore, he just press some buttons and stands in front of the door, waiting for Yuzu to reach his floor and knock. It takes a couple of minutes and this certainly doesn’t help Javi’s state of thoughts.    
  
Then he hears him, and he doesn’t even wait for him to knock: he just hastily opens the door.

Yuzuru is in front of him and before Javi can open his mouth to invite him in he steps, closer, raises his arm and… flicks his forehead.   
“Ouch! What are you doing!?”   
“That’s from Brian!” Giggles Yuzu, “And this one too.” He adds, raising his other arm and handing him a bag. “He also asks if next time you forget head too.”    
Javi peeks into the paper bag and slams one hand on his face groaning: “How the heck did I forget my skates!?”   
“You’re welcome, Javi” says Yuzu cheekily, still kind of giggling. “See you tomorrow, and don’t forget to bring you head to the rink!”

And just like that he disappears running down the stairs, leaving Javi standing on threshold, bag with his skates in his hands.   
  


And what is he supposed to do with himself now?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yuzu's bad english played Javi a bad trick eheheh


End file.
